Abilities
by S. Phantom
Summary: Some times, two different abilities is what is needed. Written for Lureaetagg on dA.


It wasn't often that Wheeljack had to take over repairs in the medbay. No matter how bad the battle was before hand, Ratchet was always back in his domain, repairing what damage happened to the Autobot army even if he himself had crude field bandages over his own injuries. It was only after everyone was repaired did he let someone else tend to him, usually Wheeljack if he was available.

But then there were some battles that everyone that could help had to. The most recent one turned the medbay into a madhouse. There were at least three mechs lying on berths with grievous injuries and Wheeljack, Ratchet, and First Aid hand their hands full.

"Perceptor! Bring me a type beta regulator!" Ratchet ordered, his hands quickly but carefully removing the damaged one from Hound.

"Swoop! I need a fuel pump over here!" Wheeljack called out, wincing faintly as he had to remove the one from Mirage.

"Sideswipe! This only _looks_ bad! Sunstreaker is going to be _fine_!" First Aid growled, swatting away the red twin.

The others were stuck outside of the medbay, only listening with half a sensor because they knew if they tried to get in without a good reason, they would be kicked out again. The only reason why Sideswipe was in there was because Ratchet knew better than to try to keep him away from Sunstreaker.

It was a tense few breems for everyone but soon enough, the door to the medbay was opened, allowing the lesser injured mechs in for repairs. The others were pushed towards the back and out of the way, a monitor connected to them in case something happened.

Repairs went by quickly after that, the mechs leaving the medbay with patches. Ratchet began to keep time by how many mechs left, not by minutes or breems and by the seventh mech, he looked up to see that Swoop and Perceptor had been dismissed and First Aid had stepped in to assist him and Wheeljack.

One more mech sat down on the berth in front of Ratchet and the medic looked up at the nervous optics of Bluestreak. "You're the last one?"

"Yea. Actually, I shouldn't be but Prowl insisted that I stop by for a check up anyway since I got hit a few times but I don't really hurt anywhere."

"Let's get you checked out anyway." Ratchet stepped back for a moment to look over the gunner, noting the places where scorch marks decorated the armor. He frowned when he saw a large hole in Bluestreak's armor just between his doorwings. "Are you sure you're not in any pain?" he asked, concerned.

With a small light, he looked into the wound, seeing wires sparking and energon running down under the armor.

"I d-d-don't f-f-f-feel…" Bluestreak's words stuttered to a halt and he slumped over.

Ratchet barely had time to catch him and lay him down on his front. "Wheeljack get over here! Bluestreak's going into shock!" He had already begun to remove the armor to get to the injured area better as Wheeljack stepped up. The medic began to list what was wrong, partially to inform the inventor and his assistant but to also help keep the priorities in mind. "Primary and secondary relays are slagged, energon lines are leaking profusely, sensors are offline, spark stabilizer is gone… Get me a stabilizer! How the slag did no one notice!?"

"If he was talking just fine but leaking, it wouldn't have seemed any different than a hit energon line."

"First Aid! Where's that stabilizer!?"

"We don't have any!" the protectobot shouted. "You used the last one on Mirage."

Ratchet froze, his optics wide. Without a stabilizer, Bluestreak's spark will disperse in its chamber within a breem and they would be unable to do anything to bring him back.

"Bring me two sets of type five wires, a theta regulator, and a charger!" Wheeljack snapped immediately, surprising Ratchet. The inventor stepped back, turning to another berth as First Aid came over and placed the items down before him. He worked at a furious pace and it was only two minutes later when he brought the things over to Bluestreak.

The medic could see which parts were what but at this point he was no longer in charge of the operation.

Wheeljack was.

He stepped away for a moment to let Wheeljack work, a part of his processor wondering if this is what he would feel like if he watched the inventor in his lab. He had to force the medic programming into a brief halt because this was Wheeljack's contribution and he would be no help at this point.

Within the time limit, Wheeljack relaxed, a sigh leaving his vents as he activated the charger and hooking up a monitor to the device. It showed Bluestreak's spark beat and began to stabilize out.

"I should be able to create a better stabilizer later," Wheeljack said, sounding a bit winded. "This should last long after we replace it."

Ratchet nodded as he began to seal up the leaking energon lines and remove the useless wires.

Some times, he and Wheeljack don't see optic to optic, and their abilities may seem vastly different, but they always meshed together when it was needed.


End file.
